


Neverending Story (One Shot Collection)

by Chwe_not_chew



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, FrenchTeacher!Minho, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, student!jisung, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: Give me a ship, a one-line plot, an alternate universe and I will write a one-shot for you!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !

Hello to you all, 

I came up with this idea some time ago, I already have a one-shot collection on Wattpad about Stray Kids [(here).](https://www.wattpad.com/story/207057410-straykids-oneshots-collection)

Most of the ones I wrote are already on AO3 but I don't have a book for them here so I'm making one.  
  
  


I hope you already read one of my works to be aware of my style, I only write about Stray Kids so come and be my guest.  
  
  
To all my fellow Stay, you can suggest anything you want :

-Fluff, Smut, Angst.

\- A ship, Changlix, Jeongchan, Minsung, Seungjin, Hyunsung, Chanlix, Hyunin, 2min, Chansung, Binsung, 3RACHA, Dance Racha etc (I'm not picky, those are only examples)

-An Universe (Canon, college, Business, Coffee shops, Idols, Heirs, Gangs, Soulmates, ABO...)

-If you want smut you can choose too (Anal, Oral, Daddy Kink, Master Kink, BDSM...)

To request you can use the comments or my T[witter.](https://twitter.com/home?logout=1614509207791)

Thank you <3


	2. Teach Me ! (Minsung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "College AU where Jisung finds out his boyfriend is his new teacher." (Request by Dorithecat0325)
> 
> Or 
> 
> Minho and Jisung met five months ago in Paris and started dating. Jisung starts his first year as a french major only to find out his boyfriend is his literature teacher.

The sun was peeking behind the clouds when Jisung woke up, it was a warm Saturday morning. He pushed the covers further up his head trying to get some more sleep but failed miserably.

He groaned under his breath, pushing his blanket away. The space next to him was cold meaning his boyfriend was long. That athletic prick, Jisung swore in his head never missing his morning run.

He just wanted a nice cuddle section to start the day.

Jisung decided he had spent enough time cursing his boyfriend, he got up from the bed, putting an oversized shirt on his bare body. He was hungry, his cereals were calling from inside the cupboard.

Jisung made his way to the kitchen like he owned the place, in reality, it was his boyfriend’s place. 

Jisung was a twenty-one-year-old, fresh out of a year-long vacation after his high school graduation. He had his flat near the university but spent all his time at his boyfriend’s since school started in two weeks.   
  
He had decided to keep his promise with his parents and start his French major with a minor in English this year since they had let him take a one-year vacation in Europe where he had met his boyfriend.   
  
Lee Minho.   
  
Han Jisung and Lee Minho first met when down like this, Jisung was sitting down at a table in a popular café in Paris just in the area of the prestigious Eiffel Tower. He was enjoying the beautiful sunset eating an unfamous éclair au Chocolat, drinking an americano at the same time.

Minho was destined, Jisung wanted to have a souvenir of this magical moment so he had asked the first person passing on the street to take a pic of him in his confident English. Jisung had stricken a cute pose but immediately froze as he looked at the man behind the camera.

He looked so good, light brown hair pushed back, a toned body hidden under a white shirt and grey expensive slacks. Jisung was breathless, the man was stunning and he was weak.

Jisung had asked for his name in broken Korean before gasping like a fish, what if he was wrong, what if the man wasn’t even Korean, he was so dumb-

“I’m Lee Minho,” The man answered in perfect Korean breaking down Jisung’s existential crisis.

They had dinner together that night, in the city of love, Jisung didn’t want to be too optimistic but it seemed like a good start.

And guess what, he was right. They were going on their fifth month together, Jisung was sure he loved Minho, the older was a gentleman, caring for him and being here for him at every step.

Jisung was just lucky to have Minho in his life.

His boyfriend was still out when he finished his cereals so Jisung decided to turn on the flat TV screen and put on one of his favorite K-Drama. 

He was starting to get sleepy again so he closed his eyes letting the soft noises of the TV lull him to sleep.

Jisung woke up from noises in the kitchen meaning Minho was back. He excitedly jumped off the couch and skipped to the kitchen. 

“Hi, baby.” He greeted pecking him on the mouth, he took a seat on the counter next to the sink. 

Minho moved in front of him, resting his hand on his nape, and brought their mouths together in a long kiss. Jisung whimpered softly clutching the soft fabric of Minho’s shirt. His boyfriend was so good at this.

Minho kissed him softly, teasing his bottom lip lightly then brushed his lips against his jaw, placing a final kiss on his neck. “Did you miss me that much ?” Jisung teased, caressing his boyfriend’s chin with his thumb.

“As if you weren’t just melting against me.” Minho playfully said back, sucking a mark on his collarbone.

“Minho~” Jisung groaned pushing his head away weakly. “We are eating lunch with our friends tomorrow and I don’t want to look like a chorizo pizza.” He complained

“My chorizo pizza~” Minho purred back, biting his boyfriend’s neck to prove himself.

“Ah seriously-”

“ _ Mon amour (My love) _ ,” Minho cut him off. “Jisungie, my sweetheart, I missed you.”

Jisung smiled softly connecting their lips once again, “I missed you too.”

  
  


🦋🦋🦋

  
  


The school year started quicker than anything Jisung had imagined, one second he is cuddling with Minho, and the next he is in front of his university’s gate, waiting for his good friend Felix to begin their school life together.

Minho had sent him a dozen good luck texts all morning to cheer him up. It had kind of worked, Jisung was full of confidence to start his first year.

He spotted Felix’s blonde hair quite easily, the Australian was dressed in an oversized sky blue cardigan so it wasn’t a difficult task.

“Hello there,” Felix said, smiling at him. “Ready ?”

“Yes,” Jisung nodded, “Let’s go.”

Their first class was French literature, not too bad if you asked Jisung. Minho’s personal library in his workroom had shelves full of French authors from Molière to Victor Hugo so Jisung was really excited.

He took a seat in the back of the class with Felix, placed his notebook on the wooden desk along with his pens and highlighters.

“Did you hear about our professor ?” Felix asked him to take out his laptop.

“No,” Jisung answered, getting curious. “Why ?”

“He is quite popular on the campus-”

“Good morning everyone.” 

Jisung froze in his seat, he knew this voice, he fucking woke up to it. The black-haired man gasped quietly, just in front of him on the wooden platform. It was Lee Minho, his fucking boyfriend.   
  
Jisung couldn’t understand, Minho worked here ? He was a professor at his university ? Felix had just said their professor was popular, was he talking about Minho ?

Jisung felt a headache coming, they had been dating for five months and he didn’t know. Minho wasn’t secretive about his job, Jisung throught he was an office worker with French as a hobby, not a fucking sexy professor with his black framed glasses, white shirt and expensive slacks.

Jisung was totally in awe, this course was a really important part of his major, he couldn’t fuck up but with his boyfriend as his teacher it was going to be a complex task.

“Are you ok Ji ?” Felix asked his friend, it had been several minutes since Professor Lee had started his class and Jisung’s notebook was still totally blank.

Jisung nodded, not trusting his voice as he tried to concentrate, Felix didn’t know his boyfriend. They had never met, Jisung being too shy to introduce them to each other so he needed to be careful.

He needed to talk to Minho before doing anything else.

The class ended after one hour and a half, Jisung has a page full of books to buy, he is sure more than half of it is at Minho’s place anyway and severals others about how Minho works and general information about his class.

He waited until the room was totally empty, giving a stupid excuse to Felix before making his way to Minho.

" _ Bonjour professeur (Good morning professor) _ ,” He greeted sarcastically.

“Jisung-”

“Or should I say  _ traître ?” (traitor) _ Jisung scoffed, feeling like he had been played.

“I didn’t lie to you mon amour.” Minho said, taking Jisung’s face in his hands. “I just never told you anything.”

“Why did you even hide it ?” Jisung said resting his hand on top of Minho’s. “I’m just feeling so dumb right now.”

Minho kissed his forehead softly. “You aren’t sweetheart.”

“Minho why- How long- Just tell me everything.” Jisung whispered, his eyes glued into his boyfriend’s eyes trying to read through him.   
  
“Later.” Minho mumbled, caressing his cheek softly. “I promise I will tell you everything later.”

Jisung was anxious when he got into the bus to Minho’s place after four in the afternoon, Minho was going to be home and he was finally gonna know. 

The man was waiting for him in the living room, on the couch with a warm cup of jasmine tea. 

Jisung accepted the cup gently, taking the 4seat next to him.

“I was fifteen when I started to learn French, I read a book poem called  _ Demain, dès l’aube (Tomorrow at Dawn)  _ and I just fell in love.” Minho started to explain. “My mom signed me up in an advanced French class and I started to learn there. When I graduated high school I decided I wanted to become a teacher, to share my love to others.”

“I went to university like you, traveled to France, learned from the best teachers there and got my diploma three years ago. I got a spot at the university two years ago and earlier this year when we met, I was on vacation.”

“So you never lied and I was a fool.” Jisung concluded, biting his bottom lip.

Minho sighed softly, "I was the second choice, your initial literature professor took maternity leave."

"So I'm dating my teacher ?" Jisung looked over to Minho. "Is our relationship an obstacle to your career-"

"No baby, not at all," Minho reassured him. "We are both adults and I love you so don't start doubting our relationship. 

Jisung smiled at that, he put his mug on the coffee table and moved to straddle Minho's lap. "So am I going to get a good grade, Mister Lee ?" He smirked confidently.

"That can be discussed, mon amour," Minho whispered against his lips.

Jisung discovered a new face of his boyfriend that night.

  
  


🦋🦋🦋

  
  


Two months had gone by quickly, Minho being Jisung's professor was more an advantage than anything else.

He had access to more resources than a normal student, Minho's library, his notes and private talks about authors and books.

Jisung liked it so so much.

The only thing was, Felix was right. Minho was extremely famous around the campus. He was the subject of many affections. The students always tried talking to him in the hallways or stayed after his class to ask questions.

The school forum was full of posts about "Professor Lee Minho ❤".

Jisung had almost lost his cool one time when a girl said she wanted to "smash" with Minho in front of the bathroom.

Jisung hated it, he didn't want to feel jealous but he couldn't help it.

So he made a plan, he was going to show the world, the sexy called Lee Minho was his. 

He started subtlety, clinging to him after class, eating with him at the cafeteria, and even asking for a ride once. But others just acknowledged it as kindness.

So Jisung gave up fast, Felix himself didn't believe him.

_ "No way you are dating God himself, Lee Minho."  _ Felix had said during one of their weekly study sessions.

Jisung was kind of trapped so he pushed his jealousy away and went along with it. 

One night after his classes, Jisung got home, his home was Minho's flat these days. He was tired and really needed to shower. Minho was surely still at work.

He took his time showering using every bath item Minho owned. He dressed in his fluffy pajamas and made his way to the living room, turning on the TV.

Minho got home to his boyfriend dozing off on the couch. He kissed his forehead and covered him with a blanket. They could talk later.

When Jisung woke up, Minho was cooking dinner in the kitchen. "Hi, baby." The older greeted him, kissing his cheek. "Still sleepy ?"

Jisung only hummed under his breath, resting his body against his boyfriend and burying his face in his neck. 

"Dinner is almost ready." Minho cooed, patting his back lightly. 

Jisung made the effort to taste his boyfriend’s food, it was delicious as always. "It's really good." He complimented.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Minho smiled, placing a small piece of meat on Jisung's plate. "I hope you had a good week."

"I did, I'm just so tired," Jisung informed taking a sip from his drink.

"Why did Changbin ask me if you were okay then ?" Minho questioned making Jisung choke on his water.

Jisung cursed under his breath, Changbin was Minho's best friend but also his, he had sent him a couple of texts this week about the jealousy thing.

"What did Hyung tell you ?" Jisung asked anxiously.   
  
“He asked if we were breaking up because you have trust issues,” Minho explained calmly scaring Jisung.

“Min I don’t-”

“Why didn’t you talk to me ?” Minho sighed, crossing his arms. 

Jisung wanted to cry so badly, he had disappointed Minho, Minho was mad at him, his boyfriend was going to leave-

“Jisung baby, are you crying ?” Minho rushed to his side. “Sweetheart, I’m not angry stop it.”

“But-”

“But nothing, I just hoped you told me how you felt.” Minho cupped his cheeks, wiping his tears away.

“I just felt so ashamed of myself, you love me but I’m just so insecure.” Jisung sobbed.

“I love you Jisung, no one is going to steal me away all right.” Minho reassured him, Jisung nodded, crying silently on his shoulder.

“I love you too.” Jisung mumbled quietly almost sure his boyfriend had not heard. 

  
  


🦋🦋🦋

  
  


The next morning Jisung wake to his phone going crazy under his pillow, he opened only one eye to look at it.   
  
He has got more than forty Instagram notifications and a dozen messages of Felix calling him a  _ lucky bastard _ .

It didn’t take much time to understand, Minho had posted a pic of him on his account

  
  


-

**Minho_Lee**

  
  
  


-

Liked by Seo_Binnie and 156 others

-

**Minho_Lee** 🤍🤍🤍

  
  


Jisung smiled clutching his phone against his chest, he turned around in Minho’s arms dropping a kiss on the sleeping man’s cheek. His heart felt so full it could explode. 

At the end of the day, he was the one, sleeping next to Professor Lee Minho, their bodies close together. 

-

  
  


_ “Je ne sais pas où va mon chemin mais je marche mieux quand ma main serre la tienne.” _

_ ("I don't know where my path goes but I walk better when my hand holds yours.") _

-Alfred de Musset

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first work for this book and I like it so much.
> 
> I'm French so using my own knowledge put me in the right way.
> 
> I hope you liked it as well, I tried my best to be clear when I used French.
> 
> Don't hesitate to send in requests, everything is explained in the previous chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment if you have something to say, I love answering them.
> 
> See you soon !


End file.
